magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.5
This issue is dated May 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (16-17) Games *Galactic chess from Artic - ZX-Galaxians and ZXChess II that runs with the Quicksilva character board to produce more accurate chess pieces. (16) *Goto Luton - do not pass goto - Work Force announce their Monopoly game for the ZX81. (16) *Texas lone star destroys aliens as Yankee space games go home - TI Invaders for the TI99/4a by Texas Instruments available for £40. (16) *Vic Panic - Terminal Software launch with two games on the same tape for the Unexpanded VIC. Line Up 4 / Panic Driver. (17) Other *Sound generator and joystick make Atom more friendly (16) *Tape storage - ZX99 (16) *You can bank on your ZX81 - Personal Banking System from J. Gibbons/Hilderbay Ltd (16) *Tandy package offers total word processing - Newscript (16) *Teach yourself electronics - Superkit from Cambridge Learning (17) *Commodore's £1,500 competition (17) *Nascom toolkit - Extension Basic from Level 9 Computing (17) *Will the real ZX-82 please step forward - The Sunday Times breaks news of a new microcomputer from Sinclair due in the Autumn. (17) *TUG launch - Forth and Columbia from The Tangerine Users' Group (17) *Tangerine move (17) Features Chess: Piecing Together the Best Moves - John White - 3 pages (24-26) :John White discusses the main developments in computerising the game of chess, and suggests how to employ these techniques when you set about writing your first chess program. Interview: Richard Turner of Artic Computing. - Brendon Gore - 2 pages (28-29) : Few face Richard Turner's choice of managing a thriving software firm or completing a degree. Brendon Gore finds out how this ex-champion hammer thrower runs Artic without stepping out of the university circle. :: ZXChess I and Galaxians featured. How to Impress with Your ZX81 - Charles Chambers - 2 pages (37-38) :Wearied by a barrage of What does it do?" questions from doting relatives and inquisitive friends, Charles Chambers turned his hand to writing a series of Basic routines which load quickly and are guaranteed to impress. Build your own ZX81 Joystick, or convert an Atari one - David Griffen & Patrick Norris - 3 pages (46-48) *Joysticks give an added dimension to most games software. David Griffin shows how you can benefit through building your own joysticks for the ZX-81. *Patrick Norris explains how you can convert Atari joysticks to work with the ZX-81. Conjuring more from your Atom - David Berry - 2 pages (51-52) : Do your Atom programs consist of pages of standard If statements? David Berry uses computed Goto to make those problems disappear before your very eyes. BBC Boosts Graphics - Brian Smith - 1 page (59) :Until recently micro users could only display information on screen in crude diagrams. Brian Smith reveals a way which will lead you out of the realm of fuzzy bar charts. Untying the Strings of Basic Dialects - Tony Edwards - 2 pages (61-62) : Tony Edwards reveals the essential features of those string-handling commands which form such a powerful weapon in the Basic armoury. On the surface they appear to be different in each dialect, but after a little study you should find you are able to translate most programs to run on your own micro. Asimov: Word Processor in Machine Code - John Dawson - 2 pages (65-66) : Playwrights, journalists, hoteliers, doctors and candlestick makers are all using word processors for their own purposes. John Dawson decided to build his own. Regular Articles Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (15) Computer Club: Aylesbury College - Brendon Gore - 1 page (19) : Aylesbury's "gang of four" started meeting last August to talk about their Sinclairs. By January a fully fledged computer club had formed with 30 people at their annual general meeting. Brendon Gore went to Aylesbury College, Buckinghamshire to find out how they were getting on. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (69) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (71-72) Software File - 8 pages (75-76,79-81,83-85) Competition Corner - 1 page (87) Reviews Survey:ZX Cassettes - Eric Deeson - 3 pages (20-22) : As Sinclair sales head for half a million ZX software has become a lucrative market. New firms have sprung up to take advantage of the wider horizons offered by cheap 16K memories. John Deeson reviews the latest games and application programs for the Sinclair. Scores are out of five. Key:- Doc: Documentation, Loa: Loading, Scr: Screen Layout, EoU: Ease of Use, Fun: Functional Value, Pro: Programming Quality, Gra: Graphics and Nov: Novelty Also reviewed:- *Educational: Olmaths, Family Quiz (Rose Cassettes), French Countdown, Geography Hangperson, The War Game (AVC Software), Statistics (Bridge Software), Geography, Fun Learning (Parsons) & Division, Tables Test (Turner Consultants) *Miscellaneous: Video-Sketch, Video-Ad (Video Software), Madame ZX-81 (AVC Software), ZXbug (Artic Computing), Art and Fun (Parsons), ZXMC, Screen Kit (Picturesque) & Toolkit - EPROM (Orme Electronics) Note: Contents page credits Eric Deeson, article credits John Deeson. As ZX81 reviews in past issues have been credited to Eric, this article assumes he wrote this one as well. Type-Ins Aerial Photography Calculator (Atom) by Michael A Banks (32-33) Tank Battle (VIC-20) by David Prosser (34-35) Magic Squares (ZX81) by Rod Hyde (40-43) Adverts Games *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 7 *'Axis' - ZX81 Labyrinth, ZX81 Breakout 3, ZX81 Classic 3 - page 8 *'Hewson Consultants' - Space Intruders, Mini Intruders, Planet Lander - page 10 *'Artic Computing' - ZXChess I, ZXChess II, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxy Warrior, Galaxians, 1k Games Pack - page 12 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack - page 13 *'Beelines' - VIC 6 - page 31 *'Phipps Associates' - The ZX81 Pocket Book, ZX81 Adventure Tape 1 - page 36 *'PR Software' - 6 Programs - page 36 *'Control Technology' - Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Trident, Death Race 2000, Air Traffic Control, Warlords, Moroids, Breakout, Draughts, Maze of Death - page 44 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Pack 16/3, Tape Book 50, Cassette 1½, Defender, Astro Battlezone, Fruit Machine, Polecat, Early Warning, Trident, Minefield, Vicsoft 7 - page 45 *'Macronics' - 1k Breakout, Dragon Maze, Star Trek, Pontoon - Fruit Machine, 3D "O" & "X"'s - Connect Four - page 63 *'Bridge Software' - Galaxy Invaders, 1k Games, Invaders - page 67 *'Video Software' - Force Field, Space Race, Football-League, Test Match, Stock Market, 1k Party Tricks - page 87 *'Holdco Ltd'/'Hilderbay Ltd' - Gold / Pick a Word - page 70 *'J.M. Steadman' - Gunfight, Scramble, Space Invaders, Galaxy Invaders, Asteroids - page 70 *'Baust Computing Consultants' - Monopolist, What Next? - Moths - New World - page 74 *'Program Power' - Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Warlords, Munchyman, Chess, Astrobirds, Invader Force, Lunar Lander, 3D Asteroids, Martians, Atom Adventure, Hyperfire - page 86 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders - page 88 *'Bug-Byte' - The Damsel and the Beast, Dictator, House of Gnomes, Star Trek, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, Whist, Invaders, Breakout, Chess, 747, Atom Invaders, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Pinball, Labyrinth, Backgammon, Lunar Lander, Golf, Last Run, Fruit Machine, Space Warp, Beebgammon, Vicmen, Vicgammon, Another VIC in the Wall - page 91 *'Michael Orwin Software' - Cassette One, Cassette Two - page 94 *'Giltrole Ltd' - Nasty Invaders, Nasty Mountain, Very Nasty Mountain - page 96 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 99 *'Silversoft' - Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies - page 100 *'Docimodus' - The Planet Game, Elephant and Castle, Dominoes - page 100 *'M.C. Associates' - Roman Empire, Tyrant of Athens - page 100 *'A&F Software' - Cylon Attack, Robot Nim, Polecat, Early Warning, Minefield, Tangled, Atomic Cube, Missile Command, Polaris, Pontoon - page 101 *'J.K. Greye Software' - 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze - page 102 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 102 *'Microgame Simulations' - Soccer Supremo, Balance of Power, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 103 *'John Prince Software' - Astro Invaders - page 104 *'Titan Programs' - 6 Great Games - page 104 *'Essential Software Company' - Defense Command, Robot Attack, Gobble Man - page 107 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - Bargain Bytes - page 109 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 98 Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Other Credits Assistant Editor :Brendon Gore Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Sub-Editors :John Liebmann, Meirion Jones Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Eric Deeson, John White, Charles Chambers, David Griffen, Patrick Norris, David Berry, Brian Smith, Tony Edwards, John Dawson, David Pringle, Tim Hartnell Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews